fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fergus
Fergus is a character featured in Fable: The Journey. He becomes one of Gabriel's earliest allies, aiding him on in his quest. Originally a woodsman from Woodseed, a once-thriving town found in Thorndeep, Fergus reveals that he was one of the few villagers who stayed in the town, watching Thorndeep's youth rushing to the great cities of Albion to seek work in the factories of Reaver Industries. Fergus recollects that Woodseed's remaining inhabitants should have followed suit, as the town was soon beset by seemingly endless hordes of balverines. One-by-one, the balverines picked off Fergus' neighbours and friends until he and his beloved wife Peg remained the only survivors. One day, she, too, was taken from Fergus by the balverines when the two were out collecting mushrooms. Instead of standing his ground to save her, Fergus succumbed to fear and ran away, an act that haunted him for the rest of his life. He fruitlessly searched for any sign of her, but to no avail. An untold amount of time later, Fergus was captured by the hobbes lurking in Thorndeep's abandoned towns and mines, and was strung up in one of their caves. He was subsequently rescued by the Dweller Gabriel, who was passing through Thorndeep with the seer Theresa in an attempt to find a Willstone that would allow Gabriel to remove the gauntlets he adorned to save his horse, Seren. Grateful for the rescue, Fergus joined Gabriel, showing him the way through Thorndeep and inviting him and Theresa a chance to enjoy a proper rest at his home in Woodseed. Taking Fergus up on the offer, Gabriel helped Fergus around the village and heard his personal story before Woodseed was attacked once again by balverines. The two rushed to the barn, saving Theresa and Seren just in time from the claws of the balverines. The next morning, Gabriel and Theresa prepared to continue their journey, but the sudden arrival of the Devourer forced Fergus to join the duo on their quest. The group narrowily evaded the Devourer, and with Fergus' aid, managed to make their way to the Forge of Fire, a temple of the Enlightened where the Willstone was kept. It was at the temple that Fergus found the remains of Peg, finally giving her the long-awaited burial. Preparing to leave The Forge of Fire, the group was ambushed by the Devourer himself, finally appearing to challenge Gabriel in person. During their confrontation, Fergus was overcome with fear, paralyzed into inaction by the Devourer and its power. Giving into that fear, Fergus prepared to run away, abandoning Gabriel to the Corruption's powerful lieutenant. It was only when Gabriel called out to Fergus that the woodsman rejected his fear, resolute in not abandoning Gabriel in the same manner he abandoned Peg. Charging the Devourer, his attack distracted it long enough for Gabriel to slip free of its grasp and destroy the creature. Although Gabriel insisted that he could use the power of the gauntlets to save his friend, Fergus refused, claiming that he was finally at peace before succumbing to his wounds. Fergus' death served as the inspiration that Gabriel needed to accept his destiny. Rejecting Theresa's offer to finally remove the gauntlets, Gabriel decided to press on, becoming the Hero that Albion needed. Category:Fable: Edge of the World Characters Category:Fable: The Journey Characters